when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Bear Claw and Order
Bear Claw and Order is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, Team Magic School Bus organizes a series of military tribunals held by the Grand Alliance and the United Nations under international law and the laws of war after the USRAC War, which is called the USRAC Tribunals. Transcript "Thusly, I will prove, beyond a communistic shadow of a doubt made by the Soviets, that the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command is a country that calculatedly hated our freedom!" Dorothy Ann said while possessing a yardstick at the same time, showing the horrors of the USRAC War in slideshows. "Note how the USRAC's hateful intentions are perfectly adapted to carry out their war crimes. While many USRAC soldiers have specific deeds to hate either Ruby Rose or Ruby Ramirez, and even wrecking democracy at the same time -- Rubyism makes us turn into targets, World War III makes the USRAC and all of its allies turn us into our worse enemies to target and punishing Walovlir going wrong -- the USRAC generals ordered to kill all of us!" The Soviet people and generals protest, claiming that this was a madness made by the USRAC and the Beleninsk Pact. D.A. went closer to a Soviet general named Vladimir Trifonov, who looked nervous while she is looking at him in anger. "These generals clearly ordered Soviet troops and many various of other communist troops, including all of the troops of the Beleninsk Pact, used their tactics and skills to go against all of us, make us lose by hating Team RWBY and the Preschool Girls that we were being called as Rubyists and the beloved others were to be innocent and/or non-Rubyists. Nothing was sacred. Not even..." she angrily beeps her remote to show something what's worse; a news report showing the battle of New York. "conquering many worlds!" said D.A. The Soviets seem doesn't like this. Ralphie sighs with tears of sadness, and Tim gives out the tissue for him to blow. "Nyet! Objection!" said a Soviet general, who is also a Bashkir, Yosop Zlatopolsky. "What about the torturer, Ruby Rose, Your Honor, or should I say... Your Rubyist? Sure, some matched to be stupid. But Rubyism hasn't explained the wet, smudged idea to protect Ruby Rose--" Then Arnold began hitting up the block with the gavel he's holding. Don't think my country's got a gavel here, 'cause it's for the Americans. At least my village's the only one with the gavel for law usage, right? I heard that once in the court hearing for my friend back then. Wanda soon got mad, holding an M1911 and pointed at Yosop, thus gasping in terror. "I apologize for this Soviet general's outburst and my colleague's anger, and we apologize for punishing Walovlir, Your Honor. D.A. rests my case and I will also punish your war crimes," Arnold said. Wanda smiled, then said, "I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen. But I think this is over, If only something unexpected would happen, completely out of the blue--" but Carlos said, "Everyone, don't come quick! I know there's something unexpected happened, completely out of the red!" "Carlos!" we said. "Well then, let's be serious. Now... GODDAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" Arnold yelled. "To all of you USRAC generals, I hereby sentence you now to death!" Category:Chapters Category:Real World